


Championship

by alexanderdelrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderdelrey/pseuds/alexanderdelrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Zayn's football game, Harry and Zayn return to his house for some romantic time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Championship

**Author's Note:**

> My second Zarry fic, sorry if it sucks! Please comment your thoughts :)

**zayn~**

"Guess what today is?" I asked.

     "What," Harry, waking beside me on the football field questioned.  

     "Today is officially six months of dating," I smiled, truly happy that we had been together for six months already.

     "Awh you remembered," he said sweetly ,"I didn't even remember." He laughed.

      I laughed. "You cold?" I looked at Harry, shoving his hands in his pockets and pulling his sweater farther down. He nodded and I pulled of my hoodie, helping him slide into it.

     "Ugh it's not even dark and I'm already worried about tonight." Tonight was a huge game for our football team, we were playing against one of the best teams in the district.

    "You're gonna do great," he said, leaning into me. I put my arm around him as we continued to walk through the football field.

 

~

 

    That night in the team locker room at the stadium, I heard my phone ding. I looked at the notification:

     Harry <3

          Good luck! <3

 

    Smiling, I put my phone away and got ready to go out. As we walked through the tunnel, my heart started to pound with anxiety. When we came out, I peered through the brightness of the stadium lights and looked at the section for the family of the players. Harry sat in the bottom row, wearing an oversized jersey just like mine, featuring my name and number on the back. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

 

~

 

    "And the Home team wins, 16-10!" The stands cheered as our team high-fived each other. While everyone celebrated, I ran up to Harry in the bleachers. He leaned forward over the railing and I kissed him, squeezing him tight with my arms.

    "Congratulations, babe," he said and gave a huge smile. Everyone else had said it but it sounded much better from him.

     "Thanks baby." I kissed him again, then returned to the team.

 

~

 

A little while after the game, we returned to my house, while my parents were out with some friends. I plopped down on the couch and let out a long breath. “That was exhausting,” I said.

“Looked exhausting,” Harry said, sitting down next to me. “But I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” I said, and leaned in to kiss him.

We kissed, and Harry said, “Ew, you’re all sweaty. You need a shower.”

“I know, but I don’t wanna take a shower alone,” I said, smirking.

“But I already took one this morning and I don’t have clothes,” Harry said, chuckling.

“Please,” I begged.

“I’ll sit in the bathroom with you,” he said.

“Fineeee,” I said, dragging it out.

We walked to my bedroom, where I grabbed sweat pants and a shirt, then into the big bathroom attached to it. Harry propped himself up on the granite counter while I started the shower. I began to undress, putting my clothes into the laundry hamper. I watched Harry take his phone out and begin scrolling through it.

When I was about to step in, I decided to have some fun with Harry. I threw a wet loofah at him, earning a fake “ow!” and a grin. I wetted my hands and began to spray water in his direction.

“Stop!” he said, laughing. He put the phone down and stood up off the counter. He came in my direction and pushed me away. I splashed more water at him and pushed him back. We continued to push each other until I was edged in the shower and I stepped backwards into it, nearly losing my balance. I laughed and pulled Harry inside the small shower unwillingly.

“No!” He said, as he began to get soaked.

I laughed and instead of helping him out, slid his soaking wet shirt off and threw it out the door, then helped him out of his jeans and underwear. I closed the glass door and laughed. There was an awkward silence beneath the sound of the water, until Harry laughed and pushed me against the wall. He looked at me against the wall, inspecting my stomach and my abdomen. He ran his hands down my chest, failing to keep the water off of it.

I couldn’t help but look at him, taking in the sight of his shorter body, then running my hands through his wet hair and bringing him close to hug him. I had only seen him naked once or twice, and I was still marveled by his adorableness and his perfect, thin body. I hugged him and our bodies made contact under the warm water, sending goosebumps throughout my body. I couldn’t help but reach my hands down his backside, wanting to feel every inch of him.

Harry began to kneel down suddenly, and his knees touched the dark colored tile of shower. He reached up and ran his fingers up my legs and my stomach. He traced any lines he found as he did before, they way he always seemed fascinated by them. I could feel my dick starting to get hard, almost making me feel embarrassed that it was happening this easily, but the way Harry made me feel always turned me on.

It started to get harder, and soon it was fully erect. The water splashed down on it, wetting it and making my body shiver. Harry touched it and began to touch his tongue and mouth to it, making my muscles tense and sending pleasure throughout my body. I realized this was the first time Harry had done something like this, and it turned me on more. I leaned back against the wall and let Harry have his way. I watched as he amaturely, yet expertly at the same time, worked his way around the shaft, kissing it and eventually beginning to put it in his mouth. I closed my eyes and felt him slowly work his mouth back and forth, swirling his tongue around it and making me shake slightly with pleasure.

In a long breath, I told him to stop, and he took his mouth off and looked up questioningly. I turned off the shower and helped him step out. I told him that he should save his energy and smirked, making him grin. Standing outside the shower, I dried myself off, then rubbed the towel around Harry’s head, drying his hair, then rubbing his body till it was dry.

I slipped on my underwear, then tossed a pair to him, slightly too big. I pulled him to the bed, wear I tossed him down on it and climbed on top of him. I began to kiss him, grabbing his face and grinding my body against him. Between kisses, I could hear him moaning quietly. I started to grind my body harder into him, touching our stomachs and letting him wrap his legs around mine. I began to suck on his collarbone and planting kisses across his shoulders.

He sat up beneath me and ushered me onto the bed beneath him, making me lie down. He climbed on top of me, setting himself down on my hips, where my dick was still slightly hard. He began to mimic riding me, making both him and I moan. My dick got harder and I reached for his underwear band, pulling it down to reveal his. I slid his pair off, then felt his hands on my hips as he slid mine off onto the floor. Our bodies touched and my senses roared with the feel of his bare skin, his thighs and ass and all of him touching me. I reached my hands around and grabbed his ass, feeling the meat of his flesh, running my hands along his back and his shoulders, then down to his thighs.

        Harry began to grind into me again, pushing his thighs into my hips as I continued to rub my hands along his entire body. "Oh god," I said, quietly moaning in pleasure. Harry leaned forward over my body, beginning to kiss me. I used my fingers to find his entrance, pushing them against the edges. Harry moaned under his breath with his eyes closed, nodding for me to keep going. I slipped a finger in slowly, pushing my way in. He was still wet from the shower, and I easily slid a second finger in.

      I felt around, moving my fingers and curling them inside his hole. I felt for his prostate, then pushed on it, making Harry push his chest into mine and moan loudly. "Are you ready?"

      Harry moaned in response and I slipped my fingers out. I turned Harry over so he laid next to me on the huge bed face down, then I stood up at the edge of it. I aligned my throbbing dick with his hole, then slowly pushed the head in, making Harry gasp and moan. I pushed the rest of my shaft in quickly, until I was leaning over Harry. Harry moaned loudly and intensely. He began to move underneath me, wanting me to start thrusting.

     I put my knees on the bed, straddling Harry underneath me. I pushed my arm across Harry's back, starting to lift my hips up and down. I picked up speed until I couldn't go any faster. I put my hands through Harry's hair, pulling his head up. Harry moaned intensely, gasping and saying my name. The warmth of Harry's tight hole drove me insane, and I kept repeating "fuck" as I lifted my hips up and down, thrusting in and out of him.

      Soon I could feel the rush of an approaching orgasm, making me squeeze Harry's hair harder. Feeling that I was going to explode soon, I pulled my self up so I was kneeling upright on the bed, bringing Harry with me. Grabbing his hair, I pushed his body up against mine, his ass flush with my hips.

     "Oh god, babe. I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum." Just like that, I felt the hot spray of liquid leave me, shooting into Harry. Thrusting slowly a few more times, I reached around and grabbed Harry's hard dick and jerked him off, making him moan and repeat "oh god, oh god."

     After a moment, the hot substance splashed all over Harry's chest as he moaned the loudest I've ever heard him. He breathed heavily, still repeating his chant. I pulled out of Harry, flipping him onto the bed. I traced my tongue along his body, up from his hips to between his nipples, cleaning the cum and sending goosebumps across Harry's body.

      When I was done, I collapsed next to Harry, breathing heavily. We intertwined our bodies and legs, then fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
